062116 - Take This Seriously
11:11 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling angryGardener AG at 23:11 -- 11:11 AT: Mike. 11:11 AG: Aaisha? 11:12 AT: I put a rule on you. 11:12 AT: How's your head feeling? 11:12 AG: It's getting better the more I run 11:12 AG: Which is weird 11:12 AT: In which direction. 11:12 AG: Well... 11:12 AG: Kinda 11:13 AG: Sometimes it gets worse 11:13 AT: I want you to try, going in the direction where it hurts less. 11:13 AT: So you can get back to the plant the one that will be getting a check up soon by your benefactor. 11:14 AG: ...Did you bind me to the plant? 11:14 AT: Yes. 11:14 AG: ... 11:14 AT: If you get more than ten feet away you will get a headache. 11:14 AG: What if it dies? 11:15 AT: You better hope it doesn't becaue I'm not the one you will have to answer to. 11:15 AT: And according to Vigil it should be hunting on its own soon. 11:15 AG: I know 11:15 AG: Heliux told me 11:15 AG: We're going to your kitchen 11:15 AT: Why. 11:16 AG: Heliux thinks it might be there 11:16 AT: Oh alright. 11:16 AT: Is your headache gettig better the closer you get? 11:16 AG: Yeah 11:17 AG: Well, it's actually not that consistant 11:18 AG: Where the actual fuck is your kitchen? 11:18 AT: I gave Heliux a map does he not have it. 11:18 AG: I don't know...I should probably ask him 11:19 AG: Why is your house so big? 11:19 AT: Because I'm a fuchsia and I could make it as big as I want. 11:19 AT: It's a status thing. 11:19 AG: Oh, okay... 11:20 AG: You trolls have extremely racist undertones 11:20 AT: How so? 11:20 AT: Do you mean against our own kind? 11:20 AT: Because that's not racist. 11:20 AT: That's castist. 11:21 AG: I-...what ever. 11:21 AT: Do I need to explain the caste system to you? 11:22 AG: I have a basic idea of how it works, but sure 11:23 AT: From highest to low, fuchsia, violet, purple, blue, cobalt, teal, jade, olive, yellow, brown, burgundy. 11:24 AT: Based on our blood color it decides our lot in life for the most part and has for sweeps. 11:24 AT: So it's castist. 11:25 AG: What happens to burgundy blooded trolls? 11:28 AT: What do you mean what happens? 11:28 AT: They tend to get pushed around the most but if they're smart they'll either fight back or respect the high castes. 11:29 AT: This is partially where quadrants come in. 11:29 AT: If a burgundy blood is quadranted with a higher caste they tend to get left alone. 11:30 AG: Okay, this sounds...odd, but it makes sense-ish 11:30 AT: Yes. 11:30 AT: So do you maybe understand why messing with quadrants is a bad idea? You've yet to pull that shit again but. 11:30 AT: It gets you killed on Alternia. 11:31 AG: On Earth people just call you a dick and move on 11:34 AG: And besides that whole relationship thing was a long time ago-ish. Can't we just move on, have some pop, and forget about that whole situation? 11:35 AT: No not really. Quadrants for trolls are about survival for us as much as romance. 11:35 AT: Prove to me you're not an idiot nor useless and maybe we can move on. 11:36 AT: I shouldn't have had to BIND YOU TO THE PLANT. 11:36 AG: You didn't have to, I was doing fine 11:36 AT: He will kill you. 11:36 AT: Do you understand that? 11:36 AT: You WILL die. 11:36 AT: And Knights are apparently important to the game. 11:36 AT: So take this a little more seriously perhaps? 11:36 AG: How? 11:37 AT: Ask Lorrea. 11:37 AG: Okay then 11:39 AG: I have been taking this seriously 11:39 AT: Not from where I'm standing you haven't. 11:42 AG: Really? 11:42 AG: You haven't made that clear enough? 11:44 AT: Well it seems I have if you're responding like that. 11:44 AT: So try not to get killed please. And when you find the plant put it in your sylladex. 11:45 AG: Can I even put it in there? 11:45 AT: Yes, Vigil said anything edible wouldn't stay in there for long though. 11:46 AG: Did he give a specific amount of time? 11:47 AT: No but it should be fine to leave in there for the duration of dealing with the mothergrub. 11:48 AG: The mothergrub? 11:48 AT: Yes, it's what troll wigglers are birthed from. 11:49 AG: No, it's just that I thought I was getting off of LoQaQ after Heliux and I dealt with the Death Plant and found Varani 11:50 AT: No you guys are briefly coming down to the core with us. 11:50 AT: We need Heliux so we're rounding all you stragglers up. 11:51 AG: I just wanna get to Kyle 11:51 AT: I'll keep that in mind when we update the teams. We just need to stop my Land from exploding and then I'm sure everyone can go. 11:53 AG: Yeah, a planet exploding would be bad 11:57 AT: Yes so, the sooner we get this done the sooner the exploding doesn't happen. 11:57 AT: Find your plant, you'll be portal'd down to us soon. 11:57 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling angryGardener AG at 23:57 -- Category:Mike Category:Aaisha